Backyard Monster Season 3 Story
by Sunbeam Moonlight
Summary: This where the US President had an educational speech to me...


**Backyard Monster (Season 3)**

**The Opportunity Cost and the Education**

**By Tai Nguyen**

After 3 months past futurely, March 19, 2012, I declared war on the East coast. Small assaults after another as my enemy counter back rentlessy. A shame that my outpost suffered a lot of damage over and over. But 3/20/12 I made my foe spoke and he requested that I should stop the war. Pitiful that he could have easily taken over my outpost, but as a dictator I am, I made a non-aggression pact not to take over each other's outposts or land. That same day, at the Charity Guild Center, I donated several food to the hungry, but the U.S. President, Kenny Walter Paulson appeared, telling me to get in his black limousine. I had nothing to do at the time, so I did. As the door shut and the limo drove off, Kenny began to speak to me. "Season 3, meng, it's the present-future. I heard your several days of assaults on Luxembourg, not happy with you," said President Kenny. "Ugh, what's wrong with war, Kennedy?" I asked irratatedly. "War is wrong; you launched several of your alien-men on the flinger and created messes in Luxembourg! You can't do that, be respectful and know your opportunity costs and your educations," the U.S. President acknowledged. "Is my opportunity cost losing alien-men and the resource industries?" I interrogated. President Kenny coughs a little. "Absolutely, it's wrong! I believe you have to change your opportunity cost and consider making truces to the enemies. Peace is better than war," said President Kenny. "Competitive words there, 'Peace is better than war.'" I mocked the U.S. President. "If I make peace, then it will be boring, I hate that kind of opportunity! I prefer war and looting my foes, which I receive several amounts of resources, so it's called opportunity benefit- a better opportunity cost!" "That means your champion Drull which you named him Drulley the De-building Driller, but just Drulley to make it short. But your champion will suffer major wounds, that's the return part-bad opportunity cost," said President Kenny. I growled slightly. "Hey, President, I am not dumb, I've got some education when I graduated early. My alien-soldiers died while fighting, but several buildings were wiped out. I failed after one and twelve seconds, big bloodsheds were met, but for reward, 13,656 twigs and 5k of putty. Geese, I love to be a show-off, I am a dictator." I expressed. Kenny felt a little offended the fact I didn't responded respectfully. "Excuse me, you shouldn't say 'hey', use your manners, Chancellor Tai. You just putting your monsters all at risk, they are even suicidal. That is a wrong choice," recalled President Kenny. "Who cares, my monsters will always obey me," I said. When we arrived at the bank, the President deposits about $10,500 in the bank. "Okay, driver, off to Taizen's Sushi and Beer." President Kenny stated. The car went off from the bank. "Well I've receive several messages about my violent attacks from Columbia, France, Cuba, and Haiti. They want me to stop the wreckage on them." I said to Kenny. "You probably should conserve your economy-resources, Chancellor." Vice President Nick said. Got surplus of putty and goo," I replied. "Vice President Nick, shut up and I'll do the talking," said President Kenny! "Yes sir." When we arrived at the restaurant, coming in and sitting down. We ordered beers, sakes, and waters. It was a total for 3, while the driver went in to order sushi and calamari salad. We drank up a bit, and then full guzzle downs, before ordering on the menu. "I didn't know you drink, Mr. President," I exclaimed. "The fact that I never seen a president drink in person before." "Just because I am the president who enforces the law or vetoes the law or bill, it doesn't mean that I can't drink. There's one amendment saying that age 21, you can drink. But unfortunately I am only 20 years old, my advisors are 17-23 years old, and we all drink. We passed many types of drug tests, got a youth drinking permit, got a high school degree, college master and physics degree, got a scholarship, and got my driver's license," said President Kenny. "So you can drink at under 21 of age," I questioned. "Absolutely, Chancellor Tai." Replied the President. "That means I am 19 years old, and I can drink!" said Vice President Nick. We took our time to order on the menu. I wanted to order hot and sour soup, egg rolls, and a calamari salad for the appetizer. Kenny and Nick already got plans for ordering what they want as they drink off their alcohols. The driver finished his sushi meal and alcoholic drink, leaving a tip of $100 on the table, and left. The cute waitress came by with a black pen and a notepad to take our orders. We all ordered what we wanted, we also want drinks refill too. For lunch, President Kenny ordered sushi salad for us all, grilled Japanese chicken, and tempuras. "Thank you very much, food will be served in about 10 seconds," says the waitress. "10 seconds? Yeah right, I won't believe that," I said. Instantly, two food carts came by with 4 waiters slash waitresses, putting food that we ordered on the table. "Arigato and enjoy!" The waitress said, leaving along with the other waiters/waitresses moving the carts back in the kitchen. We immediately began eating. "Chancellor, how's your day going," President Kenny asked. "Good, what about you," I reasked. Kenny gulped down all the sakes and wine, took few chomps of sushi and raw oysters. "Good, same as the morning daylight," replied President Kenny. I easily ate up my meal, tasty sushi salad, sushi rolls, raw oysters, ginger, and rest of the food on the table. "That's nice, Mr. President, how's your government doing?' "I believe busy with other international things," President Kenny said. "Oh okay, and your monster backyard?" I questioned. "My monster backyard's is not feeling healthy, keep getting thrashed by Domican-Republic." President Kenny implied. "Domican-Republic?" Vice President Nick asked, eating all his meal. "Exactly, being so busy, I gave up my time to defend my city-base. I don't have enough opportunity," said President Kenny. "Well, the Domicans are usually non-aggressive." Vice President Nick replied. "Don't worry, I'll get them, Germany will take care of Domican-Republic," I said. "Nah, I'll handle it, I am the President, I have that opportunity," recalled the President. We finished our meals, paid $50,000 and $350 for tips and left. As the limousine takes me back to Solaria, Germany, I think of trying to score more shiny-gold for the productions. "I think you should improve your monster's educations, your educations, and your opportunity." President Kenny said. "What's with my education, what's wrong with it," I asked. "Well your attack tactics are too risky and suicidal, the 'kamikaze' needs to be edited," replied President Kenny. "I don't like you changing what I do, and my educations are always at high SUPERIORITES! I make the opportunity costs here. I am giving up food for me and use them for my alien-men. I am an A+ student, graduates, and as a current dictator I am." I expressed stressfully. "I am just trying to help, Chancellor Tai Nguyen." The President said. Vice President Nick was busy taking care of paperwork for the government. We argued until I arrived home to Solaria City-Base Backyard. "I don't need a budget to sort my economy; I am good at counting money and knowing what are scarce!" I said, slamming the limo's door. And the limo drove off which I don't know how the president feels about my attitudes towards education and financial businesses. I definitely continue my tactics and taking over Europe and expanding my enterprise. Forever more!

**The end.**


End file.
